Faceless Obsession
by P.Y.Z.K
Summary: (Reader x Slender) Cuando tus padres deciden moverse de Los Angeles, California, a Forks, Washington, tu no esperabas que esto sucediera. Tu no esperabas que ESA cosa te siguiera y se obsesionara contigo, o se enamorara de ti. Tampoco esperabas que desmintiera tantos aspectos de tu vida, aspectos que considerabas perfectos. Claro que... tú tampoco esperabas enamorarte de él.
1. Chapter 1

Holis! P.Y.Z.K al habla, hoy les traigo un fic de Slenderman x Reader, a mi imaginación le dio bulimia, y no iba a detenerse la enfermedad hasta que plasmara esta cosa en Word e.e pero no! No se quiso detener hasta que lo subiera Tw Tasi que nimodo :I Y lo iba a subir unos días antes, pero me bloquearon la cuenta D':

Quedé medio enamorada de este formato de fics, lei una llamada secuestrada de MyChemical Romance, otro de JackFrost x Reader (si ya sé, qué rayos leo? XD) y otro, el que más me gusto, Proxies x Reader:3 en ese me sentí la protagonista, mientras Tim era muy al estilo de "Serás mía (:3)" el de Brian era de "Oye… puedes ser mi amiga? (anda, me gustas, di que si.)" pero ya los de jo fuera de mis dramas internos XD

Sin más, los dejo con el fic:3

Disclaimer: Slenderman no me pertenece -.-' solo hago esto a modo de diversión (ya me metí en camisa de 11 varas, tengo muchos fics que seguir, mierda c:)

**Faceless Obsession.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Tú te encontrabas en tu habitación, escuchando un par de canciones de Paramore. Más precisamente, Misery Business. Llevabas algo traumada con esa canción desde hacía dos años. No es que la escucharas todo el tiempo, pero cada vez que escuchabas música en tu habitación la escuchabas. Esa canción te recordaba a ti desde hacía dos años. La pregunta del millón, ¿Por qué? Pues la simple respuesta vino a ti en cuanto la escuchaste: por los sucesos que marcaron el resto de tu vida en ese lapso de tiempo. ¿Y qué pasó? Se preguntarían todos el día en que fueras entrevistada por ser una diseñadora de modas famosa. Pues desbanqué a la chica popular de entonces, y ahora soy la total reina de la escuela. Te respondiste.

Todo pasó en cuanto entraste al primer año de preparatoria. Te sentías un bicho raro porque eras de países de habla hispana, de Latinoamérica, y tus rasgos los reflejaban. Estabas decidida a NO llamar la atención en la escuela. Pero lamentablemente, a Pansy Watson no le importaba tu decisión, y aún más lamentable, tu timidez le llamó la atención, lo cual hizo… ¿Acaso creen que te empezaron a hacer bullying? ¡Pues NO! Pansy te convirtió en una de su grupito, junto con Stella, Sasha, Chelsea, Madison y Amanda. Pansy era una mierda de persona, y como siempre, había dos "clones" que siempre estaban con ella, y para tu mala suerte te tocó a ti y a Madison ser sus clones. Madison y tú siempre estaban acompañando a Pansy. A ninguna de ustedes seis se les daba algún mal trato por parte de Pansy (de hecho nadie se atrevía a tratarlas mal por las represalias que podrían darles los equipos de deportes de la escuela), por eso no planeaban retirarse de ella ni de su círculo. Ustedes siete conformaron el primer equipo de porristas que llegó a las finales y ganó, y como sub-capitana, o "segunda al mando", como decía Pansy, eso te hizo sentir orgullosa, a ti y a tu abuela, porque además tenías unas calificaciones perfectas, y porque no tratabas mal a nadie… excepto a los tipos que querían arrebatarte el primer lugar de la carrera en _Need forspeed: the run_, esos eran mierda (pero absolutamente nadie de tu escuela sabía tu gusto por los videojuegos, excepto Madison, tu mejor amiga y en quien más confiabas). Pero como te llevabas bien con el equipo de _nerds_, tu popularidad empezó a subir como espumita, y cuando menos lo esperabas, eras la líder de porristas por votación de todas, excepto Pansy. Tú eras la reina de la escuela, y Pansy en los almuerzos comenzó a sentarse sola, nadie quería sentarse con ella por lo mal que trató a la gente cuando era la abeja en reina. Y cuando entraste a segundo grado, seguías siendo la abeja reina, y pusiste de moda a los _nerds_, a las matemáticas, a los videojuegos, a los cómics, al manga, al anime, al rock, a las pelis de ciencia ficción, a la ciencia, y a todas las cosas que antes las populares odiaban. Entonces sucedió un giro inesperado, Pansy hizo una disculpa pública, y en verdad era sincera. Pansy y Madison se convirtieron en tus clones, todo el mundo quería ser como tú, inteligente, carismática, buena y amable con todo el mundo, bonita, las chicas envidiaban tu cuerpo, desde lo más simple como tus uñas y tus codos tersos, hasta lo que más llamaba la atención, como el rostro o los pechos. Pero Regina, la hermana de Pansy, te dijo que era tradición que el _quarterback_ y la líder del equipo de porristas perdieran la virginidad juntos, y que te decía eso por el bien de tu vida social. Entonces tú decidiste romper la tradición porque el _quarterback_ era un estúpido y un cretino que sólo te querría para ser su puta personal, así prácticamente el ser virgen era _cool_, y el haberse acostado con más de 3 chicos era ser una auténtica puta sin vida social. Suerte que Pansy sólo se acostó con un universitario, porque si no todos la tratarían horrible. Y cuando estabas sin novio, llegó él. Era un auténtico _**nerd **_de lo más _** nerd **_en la historia de la escuela, pero recién llegado, por lo tanto no era popular. Además estaba de moda ser nerd, más todavía también estaba de moda ser novia de algún integrante del equipo de deportes. Entonces otra vez cambiaste las tradiciones, y sin querer, porque al inicio eran unos totales desconocidos, para ti era el chico que estaba en el equipo de mates contigo, el guey ese que jugaba "Calabozos y dragones" en el sótano de tu casa porque John lo invitaba, o el tipo que iba a los maratones de StarTrek o a las reuniones y debates de cómics en casa de Bruce. Tú eras la única chica en esos debates, y todos te respetaban, pero él ni te hablaba.

Pero un día que tocó debate en casa de Bruce, tocó el polémico debate: "¿Marvel o DC?". Creíste que todos elegirían DC, y tu elegiste Marvel por muchas razones, y cuando ibas a discutir el por qué Marvel en sí era mejor, alguien te ganó la palabra. Ese chico que no conocías. Cuando se tomaron cinco minutos para comer un par de chocolates, él te ofreció el último Snickers de la caja, y te dijo que no se había presentado contigo correctamente. Te extendió la mano y te dijo que su nombre era Steve, tú estrechaste su mano, y de repente viste algo en su dedo anular que llamó tu atención: una copia del anillo de poder del señor de los anillos. Jalaste gentilmente su mano para ver el anillo y asegurarte que tu vista no te fallaba, y al hacerlo el también hizo lo mismo contigo, haciendo que se juntaran sus cabezas y cuerpos en un ligero golpe que dejó sus cabezas levemente atontadas. Preguntaste si ese era el anillo del libro, y él respondió que también leyó otros libros de Tolkien. Rieron y terminó el descanso. Siguieron debatiendo y obtuvieron el triunfo, su equipo, o más bien su bina, se llevó de premio 3 números de "Watchmen", y Steve se ofreció a llevarte a tu casa. Se cayeron tan bien que al día siguiente quedaron para ver los vengadores. Al día siguiente descubriste que tenían los mismos gustos, misma banda de rock favorita, mismo videojuego favorito, mismo anime favorito, todo. Fue genial ese día. Desde entonces él era tu mejor amigo, en lo que a hombres se refería. Eran inseparables. Entonces quedaron los dos para ver "El Hobbit" en el cine. Compraron un bote de palomitas acarameladas y entraron a ver la película. Cuando iniciaste a medio querer morderte las uñas él sostuvo tu mano para evitarlo, y aunque te sonrojaste ni hiciste nada para separarlo de ti. Al finalizar el cine tú comías un chocolate, iban saliendo a una tienda de videojuegos, los tacones te mataban, porque a pesar de ser popular, el cuerpo era una de las cosas que hacía que tuvieras el control de la escuela, y a veces tenías que vestir faldas muy, muy cortas. Entonces se hizo un silencio incómodo. Steve te llamó, tú volteaste a verlo, y en cuanto lo hiciste, te besó. No era tu primer beso, pero te sentías como una inexperta en sus brazos. Correspondiste al beso.

Ya iban para el año, y de hecho Steve dijo que no podía separarse de ti. Eras feliz con él, bastante. Sonreíste al pensar en 3 años de preparatoria que cambiaron tu vida.. El último día ya había pasado, y éste era el baile de graduación, la graduación en sí había sido el día anterior. Por supuesto, tu amado Steve te pidió que fueras con él.

Tanto pensaste en el diablo que éste hizo su aparición.

Steve abrió la puerta de tu cuarto, sostenía algo detrás. Se notaba mucho la ausencia de tus padres, bueno, de hecho, nunca estaban, sino le habrían dicho algo a Steve. Estaban en un viaje de negocios, de nuevo.

Viste algo parecido a un ramo, pero cuando Steve lo extendió hacia ti viste que no era un ramo de rosas. Eran varios cómics enrollados, y puestos todos en grupo amarrados en un listón, de manera que parecía un ramo de rosas. Tú lo aceptaste con delicadeza. Su smoking era como un smoking negro normal, excepto que tenía una insignia: la insignia del Capitán América. Sonreíste al ver su cabello despeinado, pero aún con esa elegancia que lo distinguía. Dejaste el ramo con delicadeza sobre tus almohadas, y apagaste tu iPod y lo dejaste en tu mesita de noche. Steve extendió su mano para levantarte y sacó algo: una cajita, de esas que usan para guardar collares. Tu sonrisa no se borró de tu rostro, pero aumentó al ver qué collar era: Era el collar donde estaba el anillo de Francis Drake, que le pertenecía a Nathan Drake y perdió en su última aventura. Te diste la vuelta y dejaste que te pusiera el collar. Viste de cerca el "Sir Parvis Magna" que estaba escrito en el collar, te volteaste y besaste a Steve, aún con tu mano aferrando la suya. Levantó sus manos entrelazadas y tú diste una vuelta, luciendo tu vestido.

-Te ves aún más hermosa, mi Cortana.- Te dijo dulcemente.

-Oww. Tú te ves mejor mi Masterchief.- Le respondiste. Pensaste que era cursi, pero que te encantaba.

-Y bien, ¿Nos vamos?-

-Por supuesto Rogers.-

Tenías la costumbre de llamarlo Steve Rogers, por su parecido de nombre con Capitán América. Tomaste su mano, tu bolso con todo lo que necesitabas y cerraste la puerta y apagaste todas las luces. Éste sería el mejor baile de tu vida.

Regresabas del baile. Steve te tenía en sus brazos, literalmente, tu sostenías tus tacones, estabas descalza. Los tacones te mataban, pero reías. Steve no te dejó hasta que estuvieron en la sala de T.V. Encendieron un Wii y pusieron The legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword y se pusieron a jugar. En esta parte iban ya contra Demise, no era muy lindo que digamos. Te sentaste en su regazo, el se quitó una parte del smoking, el moño y se desabrochó el último botón de la camiseta. De repente el ambiente se congeló, lo viste concentrado en derrotar a Demise, y de repente el puso pausa y te vio.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Steve inocentemente.

-Nada.- Respondiste sonrojada.

-Oh vamos, dime. No puede ser que la chica que rompió paradigmas escolares no pueda decirlo.- Te sonrojaste más con su cumplido. Su extraño cumplido.

-Es sólo que… te vez muy lindo desde aquí.- Él rio levemente.

Te besó con suavidad, aunque después de unos segundos el beso se apasionó. Tú te lo comías a besos. Pusiste las manos en los botones de la camisa y desabrochaste con destreza todos ellos. El te bajó el cierre del vestido. De un salto enredaste tus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El te sostuvo las piernas, te llevó a tu habitación y cerró la puerta.

La noche para ustedes dos apenas comenzaba.

Despertaste al día siguiente, Steve aún dormía a tu lado, pero se notaba que había salido un poco antes de que despertaras. Decidiste no darle importancia. Sacudiste con suavidad el hombro de Steve.

-Mmmmmmmhjjj…- Balbuceó aún medio dormido.

-Steve… despierta.- Reíste.

Él se reacomodó del todo y se puso las gafas de media luna que usaba a diario.

-Espera.- Te llamó por tu nombre después: -Espera, salí por algo. Antes de que te levantes, sólo, espera a escucharme.-

Del tocador sacó una pokébola.

-Salí hace un rato por eso, lo mandé hacer hace unas semanas.-

Steve pronunció tu nombre completo, y después, abriendo la pokébola, dijo.

-¿Quieres concederme el honor de compartir una vida contigo?-

La pokébola tenía en su interior el anillo de los linternas verdes… sólo que estaba hecho de plata y esmeraldas. ¡Era carísimo! Lo besaste.

-Por supuesto.- Entonces extendiste el dedo anular, donde Steve puso el anillo. Lo volviste a besar. En sí la escena era tierna; después de haber tenido su primera vez juntos, te pide matrimonio.

Se cambiaron y Steve fue a su casa. Tú llamaste a tus padres: les contaste toda la historia. Ellos aprobaron casi llorando de felicidad el matrimonio. Pero Steve y tú estaban de acuerdo de que sería acabando la universidad. Entonces durante todas las vacaciones todo fue alegría.

El intenso sol de California bronceándoles la piel, bikinis, cerveza, parrilladas, hamburguesas y mar durante el día, o bueno, hasta las 12 de la mañana. Durante la tarde, compras, videojuegos, amigas, cine y cosas así, hasta las 9 de la noche. Y desde las nueve fiestas: más cerveza, tu novio, a veces una habitación oscura, bailar, reír y después de la fiesta Steve y tú se iban a "hacer cosas". Despertaban a las 8 y media y en quince minutos se iban a la playa a repetir el proceso. Los 2 meses y medio que llevabas de vacaciones eran gloria, y eso que todavía les faltaba medio mes.

Pero un día que regresabas de la playa, bronceada, con una banderilla en mano y en otra tus cosas, tus padres te dieron la peor noticia que pudiste haber escuchado en tu vida.

-Hija. Vamos a mudarnos a Forks, Washington…- Dijo tu padre frío.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! ¡¿Pero qué hay de mis amigas, de mi universidad… de Steve?!-

-Estoy segura de que conseguirás nuevas amigas, hemos hablado con una universidad de allá, te aceptarán en la carrera que quieras, y Steve… te dejaremos visitarlo, te pagaremos todos los gastos.- Respondió tu madre aún más fría.

Pero sabías que aunque vinieras de visita de vez en cuando, nada sería lo mismo, nada. Y lo peor es que te dijeron que la mudanza venía en 3 días. Tu vida se fue por el caño.

/

Era el día en que te ibas. Subiste la última caja al camión de mudanzas. Llevabas ya un rato llorando, y tus amigas también, incluso a Steve le salieron 2 solitarias lágrimas. Antes de subir a tu auto Steve te tomó por la cintura y te besó. Te dijo que te vería en navidad. Todos te dijeron adiós con la mano hasta que tu auto se perdió de vista en el horizonte.

/

Llegaste a tu nueva casa en Forks, amabas al menos el nombre del pueblo, que era el mismo donde se desarrollaron los hechos de tu libro favorito: Crepúsculo. Cuando estabas bajando tú sola la última caja del auto, volteaste a ver al bosque de al lado de tu casa. Miles de hectáreas de bosque. Era un total asco, comparado a tus preciosas playa de LA. Ahí lo único que conseguirías era hacer pálida tu piel.

Suspiraste y subiste los escalones de tu nueva casa. Desde ahí volteaste a ver el bosque de nuevo, y lo que viste te dejó sin palabras: Una sombra humanoide altísimo, con brazos largos, no parecía humano. Te le quedaste viendo por varios minutos, y parpadeaste para ver si era cierto.

Cuando abriste los ojos, la sombra ya no estaba. Bien, debió haber sido tu imaginación.

Pero por alguna razón no dejabas de sentirte observada.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Y? qué les pareció? nwn nos vemos en el otro capi :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Hola:3 agradezco muchísimo a **ShiroTsuki99**por el review;) gracias, sin más, el capítulo :3

**Faceless Obsession**

**Capítulo 2**

Después de dos días de intenso reacomodo y desempacar, tú estabas totalmente cansada, y todo volvió a la normalidad. Tus padres se fueron a trabajar desde muy temprano, y no regresarían hasta en la noche, muy tarde. El pueblo no tenía muchas diversiones, o por lo menos no había muchas diversiones en tu vecindario. Ya no había nada que aclarar en la universidad, entrarías a diseño de modas en 3 semanas, y no 2, como lo ibas a hacer en California. _"Mi precioso y soleado California, apenas unos días y ya te extraño"_ pensaste. Y para acabarla de joder no te podías quitar esa sensación de estar siendo vigilada. Unos días aquí y ya te sentías desfallecida. Suspiraste del aburrimiento.

Si bien Steve te llamaba cada noche antes de dormirse y te sacaba un poco del aburrimiento, en el día no tenías nada que hacer. Sólo ver la televisión. Te sentías como si estuvieras en la canción _American idiot _de _Green Day_. Sólo era TV, a veces no había nada bueno y te ponías a ver anuncios. Qué lindo. El teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola?- Contestaste.

_-¡Hey pequeña! Tu madre y yo llegaremos más tarde por una reunión. Más o menos a las 11 de la noche. Así que te dimos permiso de salir a ver el pueblo, hacer amigos, recorrer el centro de la ciudad, ir a museos. E incluso puedes darte un paseo por el bosque. Ya estás instalada. Sólo procura no estar tarde en lugares solitarios. O si quieres puedes ir a uno de esos clubes nocturnos de moda. Pero ya no estés ahí dentro de la casa, es aburrido. Bien, me tengo que ir a la reunión, ¡Nos vemos!- _Tu padre colgó.

Diste un pequeño saltito y dejaste el teléfono en su lugar. Te pusiste uno de los pocos abrigos que tenías y tomaste el dinero que tus padres te dejaron. La parte buena de su acenso es que te daban más dinero. Te serviría para comprarte unos buenos abrigos y de paso un buen café, en Forks hacía demasiado frío. Y tú solo tenías tus shorts, blusas de tirante o manga corta, y trajes de baño. No tenías casi nada de ropa de invierno, excepto la que usabas para visitar a tus tíos en _New Jersey_, pero no los visitabas desde hace un año. La ropa te quedaba bien de lo delgado, seguías con un cuerpo de infarto. Pero de lo largo era otra cosa. El par de blusas de mangas largas que tenías te llegaban apenas abajo del ombligo, y las chaquetas difícilmente te llegaban a la cadera.

Te decidiste mejor por un par de leggings en color violeta azulado, una blusa violeta, unas botas en ese mismo color y una chaqueta de cuero negro de tus salidas al _House of Blues _con tus amigos _rockers_. Qué lástima que en Forks no hacían tan buen rock como en California. Todo te recordaba a California. Tomaste tu iPod con tus audífonos, tu iPhone y pusiste todo en tu bolsa.

"_Cartera, dinero, teléfono, iPod, caramelos, Snickers, PSP, llaves, maquillaje…" _Alistaste en tu mente conforme tocabas los objetos de tu bolso. Una vez que confirmaste que todo lo que necesitabas estaba ahí cerraste las ventanas con cerrojo, saliste de tu casa y pusiste la llave.

Caminaste un poco, preguntando en dónde quedaba el centro de la ciudad. Tomaste un taxi que te dejó justo en la alcaldía. Bajaste y le pagaste. _"Vaya, la tarifa del taxímetro es realmente baja aquí." _Pensaste. Entonces llegaste a la conclusión de que era porque todo el mundo tomaba taxis para llegar si no tenían auto, ya que no había metros ni _trolleys_. La población no era demasiada como para poner tantos tipos de transportes públicos.

Fuiste a una banca en un parque público frente a la alcaldía y te sentaste. Había varias cosas buenas ahí, varias tiendas de ropa, con atuendos geniales que cubrían del frío y dejaban ver un poco tu figura bien trabajada. Después de todo, ser la líder de porristas era un buen negocio. Había también un puesto de donas, un restaurante de pizzas que no se veía nada mal, y una cafetería muy al estilo de las que te hayas en cualquier carretera del país. El olor que provenía de allí deleitó tu olfato e hizo que se te hiciera agua en la boca, y por el sonido de tu estómago, tenías hambre. No comías nada desde la mañana, apenas y en tu casa había cereales con leche. No habían comprado nada para llenar la alacena. Decidiste que tú lo harías, ya después tus padres te pagarían. Pero primero lo primero: saciar el hambre.

Entraste a la cafetería, en dónde una señora de avanzada edad, delantal y un lápiz detrás de la oreja con una libreta en las manos te recibió. _"Típico". _Pensaste.

-Cariño, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Te preguntó. Su tono dulce y maternal te recordó a tu abuela, fallecida ya hace 4 años. No pudiste ir al entierro a tiempo, estaba hasta Yucatán, México.

-Oh, pues… ¿Podría por ahora servirme café y un muffin de mora azul?- Le respondiste.

-Por supuesto, en un momento te lo traigo junto con la carta, pequeña.- Sonreíste al pensar en tu abuela. Esta mujer te recordaba mucho a ella. Optaste por una mesa cerca de un aparato de música, de esos que había en todos lados en la década de los 60's. Metiste una moneda de 25 centavos y elegiste _Born to be wild_ de _AC/DC_. Después volviste a tu puesto en la mesa.

La camarera vino y te trajo tu muffin y una taza de café junto con la carta. Al final decidiste por huevos fritos con tocino a pesar de ser la mitad de la tarde, hace mucho que no comías un par de huevos fritos. La camarera fue a la cocina a dejar la órden.

Tú endulzaste tu café y lo bebiste junto con el muffin. Tenías razón al elegir el restaurante. Una vez que terminaste, al ver que todavía no estaban listos tus huevos, una pared llamó tu atención. Estaba llena con recortes de la primera plana de periódicos enmarcados, algunos de hace más de 30 años. Lo que te sorprendió es que muchos trataban sobre niños desaparecidos mientras paseaban en el bosque. _"Algún pedófilo"._ Te dijiste a ti misma. Era horrible, porque conforme veías los recortes, en algunos estaba la noticia de que habían hallado los cuerpos de os niños desaparecidos, algunos mutilados cruelmente. Este pueblo no era tan pacífico como pensaste.

-Es horrible, ¿No es cierto?- Dijo una voz a tus espaldas. Tú volteaste para ver a la camarera.

-Sí, bastante, ¿Quién en su sano juicio robaría a niños?-

-Ahí tienes la respuesta. Alguien que no está en su juicio.- La camarera suspiró: -Hace ya mucho que suceden este tipo de cosas, niños robados y después encontrados, pero muertos. Y durante el último par de años, se han estado encontrado adultos, y mujeres de entre 18 y 25 años, muertas, con el corazón sacado de su pecho y escrito en sangre 'Ve a dormir'. Algunas personas sin órganos, y rellenas de caramelos en vez de éstos. Otras sin algunos órganos. También hubo casos de gente que desapareció jugando videojuegos, o simplemente se volvió loca jugando videojuegos. Algunas otras personas tenían signos de violaciones cuando encontraban sus cadáveres. O otros del manicomio juran haber visto dos chicos, uno usando una chaqueta amarilla y el otro un hoody naranja, los dos usando una máscara, siempre juntos, y a veces acompañados de un hombre alto. Pero quienes juran haberlos visto, siempre terminan muertos, no importa que estén en la cárcel o en el manicomio del pueblo. Mi niña, este pueblo está maldito. No sé por qué has venido a vivir aquí.-

-A mis padres les darían un acenso si se venían a trabajar a Forks.-

-Entonces no fue una idea muy sensata de su parte. Ah… pero que se le puede hacer, lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a terminar tu universidad e irte lo más pronto posible de aquí.-

Sonreíste y fuiste a la mesa a terminar de devorar la comida. Pediste la cuenta. Lo que te pareció extraño es que con la cuenta venía una nota:

"Bienvenida al pueblo, y mucho cuidado".

No le diste importancia y pagaste la cuenta, y te fuiste, con un muy buen presentimiento acerca del restaurante, y aún más de la camarera. Recorriste la plaza hasta llegar a la parte donde vendían ropa.

Te probabas esto, aquello… y lo que te quedaba bien y te gustaba te lo llevabas. Te probaste incluso botas, había desde pequeños botines para la nieve leve, hasta botas de tacón que llegaban a la mitad del muslo. Incluso te diste el lujo de comprar alguna que otra joya y maquillaje que combinaran. Una vez terminaste venías cargadísima de bolsas. Decidiste que si ibas a vivir en Forks una larga temporada, lo mejor sería saber acerca de su historia.

Fuiste a la biblioteca y allí encontraste un mundo de libros. Iban desde política hasta religión, desde ciencia hasta redescubrimiento de uno mismo, desde libros de ortografía y gramática hasta de aventuras de fantasía, novelas históricas, e incluso alguno que otro libro de idiomas de los indios nativos de la región. Optaste por un libro de historia del pueblo de Forks, uno de personajes importantes, uno para saber cómo hablar lenguas de los indios nativos de la región y uno de fotografías acerca de momentos históricos del municipio. Ya ibas a solicitar tu tarjeta para poder llevarte los libros prestados, pero un libro llamó mucho tu atención: un libro de mitos y leyendas de Forks. Iban desde la época antes de la colonización, hasta leyendas urbanas. Lo tomaste y fuiste con la bibliotecaria para tramitar todo. Ella te sonrió.

-No veo que los jóvenes de ahora lean por diversión, me sorprendes. Y, ¿Eres nueva en el pueblo, cierto?- Te dijo con un tono que denotaba sabiduría. _"Debió haber leído todos los libros"_. Pensaste cuando viste sus gruesas gafas de culo de vaso.

-Oh, sí, soy nueva. Y me encanta leer, no sé por qué ahora todo se limita a televisión y cine.- Le respondiste amablemente.

-Pues los demás deberían ser como tú. Deberían al menos desearlo.- _"Si supiera…" _pensaste.

Ella chasqueó la lengua y te entregó un formulario.

-Debes llenarlo para poder obtener la tarjeta.-

Tú rellenaste el formulario con la información correspondiente y lo entregaste. Enseguida la bibliotecaria te tomó la fotografía y en 15 minutos ya tenías una identificación para la biblioteca. Ella anotó en la vieja computadora qué libros te llevabas, y selló tu identificación.

-Gracias.- Le dijiste.

-Un placer. Y bienvenida al pueblo.-

-De nuevo, gracias.- Le respondiste antes de irte del lugar.

Suspiraste cansada, aún te faltaba comprar conservas y demás para llenar la pobre alacena. Ajustaste todas las bolsas y libros en un brazo, dejando uno libre para poder llevar un carrito. Tomaste uno y pusiste todas tus bolsas ahí. Luego entraste al supermercado a hacer un par de compras.

Compraste desde frutas hasta cerezas enlatadas, no sabías que era lo que comúnmente llevaban tus padres, así que no sabías qué llevar. Cuando creíste llevar todo lo necesario pensaste que sería una buena idea llevar espagueti instantáneo para cenar algo. No veías en los anaqueles de arriba, ni en los de en medio, por lo cual supusiste que estaban en los de abajo. Comenzaste a buscar un paquete, tan concentrada estabas en tu tarea que no te diste cuenta cuando chocaste con alguien. Te sobaste la cabeza.

-Lo siento.- Te dijo una voz masculina. Tomaste un paquete de espaguetis y lo pusiste en el carrito.

-No hay cuidado.- Le respondiste educadamente.

-¿Eres nueva?- Te preguntó el chico. Era rubio, guapo y algo fornido.

-Huh… sí. Acabo de mudarme de California.- Le dijiste tu nombre al extraño y extendiste tu mano para estrechar la suya.

-Buena idea poner tan lindo nombre en tan linda chica.- Reíste levemente antes de que él continuara: -Yo soy Brian.- Estrechó tu mano.

Por el camino fueron hablando de cosas triviales, hasta llegar a la caja.

-¿Tienes en qué regresar a tu casa?- Te preguntó educadamente Brian.

-No.- Respondiste.

-No vas a cargar hasta un taxi con todo eso, ¿O sí?-

-No importa.- Respondiste con una sonrisa: -Soy bastante fuerte.- Hiciste alarde.

-No dudo que seas fuerte, pero la carga es demasiada.- Te dijo él arqueando una ceja.

-Pues, no sé, me arreglaré después.- Replicaste encogiéndote de hombros.

-Déjame llevarte, ¿Hacia dónde vives?-

-En las afueras, casi por la carretera, donde lleva al bosque, pero en un barrio privado.-

-¿Así que eres de los ricos, huh?-

-No entendí.- Le respondiste torciendo la boca.

-Es que ahí viven casi todos los ricos, las casas son bastante costosas ahí. Yo vivo unos kilómetros más allá de la salida, en el bosque.-

-¿Y qué haces viviendo en el bosque?- Tu tono denotaba extrañeza.

-Es relajante. Déjame llevarte, anda.-

Suspiraste antes de contestar.

-Está bien.-

Brian subió tus cosas a su coche y pisó el acelerador. Iba un poco más rápido de lo normal, y entre sus cosas había un hoody naranja. Qué extraño, casi no hacían de esos, ¿O si? Te decidiste a entablar una conversación.

-¿Y qué edad tienes Brian?-

-Bien, tengo veintidós. ¿Y cuál es tu edad? Viéndote supongo que no rebasas los veinte años.-

-Así es. Tengo dieciocho.-

-¿Y qué estudiarás?-

-Diseño de modas.- Respondiste orgullosa. Él empezó a carcajearse.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-

-Pues que ahí no harás ni un amigo. Ahí solo hay gays presumidos hijos de mami y chicas que fueron la ostia en la preparatoria. No te recomiendo que hagas amigas en esa carrera.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si haces amigas, no serán amigas. Son la clase de chicas que apuñalan a sus "amigas" por la espalda.- Le sonreíste.

-Es aquí.- Le dijiste. Tus padres aún no llegaban. Brian alzó las cejas sorprendido.

Bajaste del auto y Brian te ayudó a dejar tus cosas sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante esta casa?- Tu pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Las leyendas urbanas dicen que esta casa está maldita. No pensé que alguien se olvidara de supersticiones y comprara la casa.-

-Dile eso a mis padres.- Dijiste con un deje de sarcasmo cruzando los brazos y alzando las cejas. Él rió.

-Pero déjalo. Sólo son habladurías que las abuelas cuentan a sus nietos para que se duerman, aquí ya no funcionó el cuento del coco.-

Los dos rieron, y él recibió una llamada.

-¿Hola? Estoy casi saliendo del pueblo. ¿Ahora? Okay, no te desesperes Tim. Dile que no se desespere. Lo único que puedes ir haciendo es alistar ese frasquito de drogas que tienes por ahí.- Brian rió por algo que supusiste dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea: -Ya sé que son pastillas, sólo quiero joderte un rato. Dile que voy para allá, estaré allí en unos minutos Tim, nos vemos.- Brian colgó.

-Bien, tengo que irme. De cualquier modo si necesitas algo aquí me tienes.- Te anotó su número en una servilleta.

-Nos vemos.- Le dijiste: -Si pudieras venir mañana para enseñarme el pueblo, eres la única persona que además de darme la bienvenida me cuenta leyendas viejas para asustarme un poco.-

-Está bien. Vendré mañana con un par de amigos. No escuches las habladurías de esa gente, las noticias de cada día las tienen trastornadas mentalmente.-

Reíste mientras lo seguías a la puerta. Viste cómo subió a su auto y agitaste la mano en gesto de despedida.

El pueblo no era tan aburrido después de todo.

Guardaste todo en su respectivo compartimento de la alacena y del refrigerador. Después fuiste a dejar tu ropa y zapatos a tu habitación. Te duchaste y te pusiste algo más cómodo para dormir. Después pusiste en el microondas los espaguetis y encendiste la chimenea con la poca leña que había. Sacaste los espaguetis y te sentaste en la sala a leer los libros prestados. Comiste un bocado y escogiste al libro de mitos y leyendas. Lo que te dijo Brian acerca de tu casa te intrigó mucho. Encontraste en el índice un montón de leyendas, pero fuiste a la que tenía el número de tu casa y tu calle. Fuiste a la correspondiente página y comenzaste a leer.

/

Pasaron 2 horas de lectura. Descubriste que había varias cosas que se derivaban de una vieja leyenda llamada "El Slenderman". Descubriste que desde hacía dos siglos se rumoraba que ese ser habitaba en Forks, y que todas las personas que habitaron tu casa juraban haberlo visto. Todos terminaron en un manicomio, mudándose, suicidándose, y en algunos casos, muertos de una manera bastante cruel: con los ojos fuera de sus cuencas, con los intestinos de fuera, el corazón sacado de su lugar y rasguñado en su estómago una especie de signo que consistía en una tache encima de un círculo, con una frase escrita en sangre al lado: "¡Lárguense!". En el momento en que leíste eso se te puso la carne de gallina, pero después de un rato ya no te asustó mucho. Cerraste el libro y apagaste la chimenea, dispuesta a ir a dormir. Faltaba alrededor de una hora para que tus padres llegaran, y estabas horriblemente cansada. Cuando apagaste la chimenea un impulso de tu cuerpo te dijo que voltearas a ver al espejo de la sala, y lo que viste te dejó casi sudando en frío.

Un hombre alto, delgado, con un traje. Con brazos inhumanamente largos, usando una corbata roja. Unos amenazantes tentáculos saliendo de su espalda. Cerraste los ojos esperando tu fin, pero nunca llegó. Cuando abriste los ojos, el ser que viste reflejado en el espejo ya no estaba. Pensaste que leíste demasiados cuentos por hoy, así que no le diste importancia y subiste a tu habitación.

Tal vez Brian tenía razón: sólo cuentos que les contaban las ancianas a sus nietos para que se durmieran. Te recostaste en tu cama y pusiste el cobertor encima de tu cuerpo.

Pero por alguna razón, la sensación de ser vigilada volvió, y esta vez más fuerte.

* * *

Hum... si leen la historia, dejen review! que si no me cortaré las venas con pan bimbo (?)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Gomen! lamento la tardanza! Perdónenme! ;-; wueno, sólo por eso les traigo doble capítulo XP Diviértanse y orgasmense con este nuevo capítulo :'3

**Faceless Obsession**

**Capítulo 3**

Despertaste a la mañana siguiente muy temprano, antes de las 7 para ser precisos. Tus padres estaban terminando sus desayunos, y cuando te vieron pasar, te sonrieron.

-¿Quién trajo esto, pequeña?- Preguntó tu padre.

-Hum… yo. Lo traje cuando fui a comprar ropa más abrigada, y también pedí libros prestados en la biblioteca pública.-

-Sí, ya los hemos visto. Me alegra que ya estés un poco más acoplada al pueblo. Nos iremos en unos minutos.-

Ellos recogieron sus platos y lavaron los sartenes y platos que usaron para el desayuno. Se fueron, y tú decidiste mejor bañarte, desayunar algo y seguir leyendo.

Cuando viste tu bolsa con la nueva ropa, pensaste que ya era hora de probártela. Después de ducharte y secarte, te pusiste la ropa interior para poder ver qué ponerte. Te pusiste unos gruesos leggings blancos, encima unos shorts de mezclilla que ya tenías para que no se transparentara. Una blusa de manga larga en color blanco igual que dejaba ver un poco tu ombligo, y una chaqueta morada, para darle algo de gracia a lo que traías. Un par de aretes de gota de lluvia en color azul-violáceo y un collar en morado. Cepillaste tu cabello y lo ataste a una coleta alta, dejando que unos rebeldes mechones se escaparan, cayendo grácilmente sobre tu rostro. Un poco de sombra de tonos fríos con unas motas de blanco, las mejillas de rojo intenso y los labios en color rosa geranio. Todo junto te daba un toque de inocencia en el rostro, mientras que en lo que a cuerpo se refiere, dejaba ver que eras la reina de tu escuela, o bueno, lo fuiste.

Desayunaste un par de waffles con miel, algo de mantequilla, y unos pedazos de tocino. Quién sabe por qué, pero por más que comieras o te alimentaras sólo de grasas, jamás engordabas, tu metabolismo era rapidísimo. Acompañaste todo con un buen vaso de jugo de naranja. Limpiaste y lavaste todo y retocaste algo del maquillaje de tus labios.

Recogiste uno de los libros, el de leyendas lo dejarías para después, te concentrarías en el libro de historia y el de personajes. Amabas leer y la historia, y también las matemáticas, y de vez en cuando las ciencias, y por eso devoraste los libros en menos de una hora. Era increíble que ese pueblo se haya hecho a finales de 1945 con sólo unos votos de la gente, sus primeros habitantes. Pero también leíste que la forma en que murieron fue bastante cruel.

Los fundadores del pueblo, coincidieron en algo: su forma de muerte. Todos por alguna razón fueron atraídos hacia el bosque, la razón en sí es aún un misterio. La gente reportaba el no haberlos visto en un largo tiempo, alrededor de unas 2 semanas, y emprendían búsqueda en los bosques. Unas horas después de que emprendieron la búsqueda los cuerpos de los fundadores fueron hallados. No todos al mismo tiempo, cada año moría uno. Pero su cadáver tenía las mismas marcas: con sus miembros mutilados y colgados de los árboles, sus ojos alimentando a los peces del río y en el lugar donde se supone estaba el corazón estaba ése símbolo, el de la tache encima del círculo. Y con la frase escrita en sangre: "No debieron haber venido aquí, ninguno de ustedes." Pero la frase fue diferente en el caso del cadáver del último fundador existente, esa vez la frase decía: "No debieron haber venido aquí, ninguno de ustedes. Ahora sus descendientes y cualquiera que haya venido a vivir aquí estará condenado, condenado por mí, el dueño de este bosque." Y esa vez venía firmado con una "S". Intentaron adivinar el nombre del hombre que hizo eso: "Severus" era el único que se les ocurría para hombre, pero había muchos de mujer: Susan, Sybil, Sissi, Sarah… pero ninguna de ellas fue, ninguna. El caso fue cerrado por la policía local y no se habló nunca más de él.

Tú estabas bastante sorprendida por eso. Hubo un asesino en serie que vivía aquí, un psicópata pedófilo. Entonces ahora sí te dedicaste de lleno al libro de leyendas. Hablaba de una bruja de la colonia, cuando eso todavía no era Forks, hablaba de vampiros, hombres lobo, demonios, de todo. Pero lo que te llamó mucho la atención eran las leyendas urbanas. Unas hablaban de una especie de demonio o entidad, a la que le decían Zalgo, que volvía locas a las personas con su simple presencia, era la maldad pura, y tenía 7 bocas, 6 hablaban idiomas distintos, y la boca 7 cantaría una canción que destruiría el mundo como lo conocemos.

-¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! ¡TODOS MORIREMOS Y CAEREMOS!- Cantaste con voz de Black Metal intentando adivinar la letra de la canción que cantaría ese tal "demonio". Reíste por semejante ocurrencia, ese mito era peor que la película de "2012".

Leíste de nuevo, y encontraste una vieja leyenda, que aún tenía mucha influencia en la actualidad. El Slenderman, aquí venía que en el internet se corría la leyenda que fue inventada en el foro "Something Awful" por un usuario llamado _Victor Surge_, quien en la vida real se llamaba Eric Knudsen en el 2009. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que en ese concurso del foro, Eric había vivido un par de años en Forks, y que había vivido en tu misma casa, y que todo el pueblo en ese entonces creía que Eric se estaba volviendo loco, y le contaba a todos la existencia de la entidad, pero nadie le creía. Fue entonces que Eric decidió mudarse de ahí. El libro escribía que luego de que Eric se fuera envió una carta al ayuntamiento, contando toda esta información, y también que se había encargado de hacer algunas fotografías en photoshop para que la gente lo evitara a toda costa. Y que se inspiró para hacer la cara en un par de fotografías reales que él tomó de El Slenderman, pero que no salieron muy bien y debió modificar en photoshop. También advirtió que la casa en donde tú vivías debía de ser demolida, o abandonada y que nadie jamás debería volver a habitarla. La carta de Eric fue muy específica.

Pensaste que el tipo estaba realmente chiflado, y te preguntaste si la madera de tu casa estaba podrida hasta el punto de que su olor intoxicara y creara alucinaciones. El timbre de la puerta de tu casa te sacó de tus pensamientos.

-¿Quién es?- Gritaste a la puerta.

-Soy yo.- Escuchaste una voz masculina: -Brian.-

Casi te atragantaste con tu saliva, habías olvidado por completo que Brian iría por ti para enseñarte el pueblo.

-¡Ya voy!- Avisaste. Dejaste el libro en la mesita de la sala y corriste a abrirle a Brian.

-Hola.- Le dijiste a Brian, pero no sólo estaba él. También lo acompañaban 3 chicos: uno de cabello color chocolate oscuro y ojos color azul rey. Un chico con cabellos de color caramelo lacios y un poco arriba de los hombros y con ojos azul cielo. Y un chico de cabellos negros azabache que usaba lentes oscuros, y tenía la piel de un color algo… gris enfermizo.

-Hey, te dije que traería a unos amigos, ¿No?- Te dijo Brian relajado.

-No pensé que fuera verdad, pensé que sólo bromeabas.- Le replicaste riendo.

-Como sea. ¡Hey chicos! ¿Dónde dejaron sus modales?-

-En el bosque.- Dijo el chico de cabellos color caramelo y ojos azul cielo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Ya, en serio, preséntense.-

El chico de cabello color chocolate oscuro y ojos azul rey te extendió la mano, notaste que portaba un par de _jeans_, una camiseta negra y un par de _converse_ negros.

-Me llamo Tim.- Estrechaste su mano y le dijiste tu nombre sonriendo.

El chico que fumaba un cigarrillo, el de cabello lacio hasta los hombros en color caramelo y ojos azul cielo, hizo un gesto para saludar antes de estrechar tu mano. Llevaba una sudadera blanca, _jeans_ y un par de _converse_, pero éstos a diferencia de los de Tim, eran blancos.

-Soy Jeff.- Dijo en un tono despreocupado estrechando tu mano y dándole una calada al cigarrillo con su mano libre. Le dijiste tu nombre y su semblante siguió bastante serio.

El chico con la piel de color pálido-gris, lentes oscuros, _converse_ negros y camiseta negra con una chaqueta negra encima te sonrió abiertamente y agitó la mano frenéticamente para saludarte antes de extenderte la mano para que la estrecharas. Le dijiste tu nombre.

-Él es Jack, lamentablemente ya no puede hablar.- Dijo Brian.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho Jack.- Le dijiste al aludido y él hizo un gesto con la mano como para no darle importancia.

-Emm… bien, ¿Nos vamos? Me estoy empezando a aburrir.- Habló Jeff algo molesto.

-¡Oh, claro! Sólo voy por mi bolso.-

-¿Por qué las chicas siempre cargan con unas bolsas que parecen maletas de avión?- Se preguntó Tim al tiempo que te ibas y recuperabas tu bolso. Ellos siguieron hablando, ya no podías escucharlos: -¿Y por qué tenemos que hacer esto Brian?-

-Recuerda que se lo debemos. Además de ser sus proxies somos sus amigos, ¿No?-

-Yo no tanto, entonces ¿¡Por qué yo!?- Se exaltó Jeff.

-Porque necesitábamos que estuvieras alejado aunque sea unas semanas del alcohol Jeff.-

-¡Pero parezco un puto maricón con este aspecto! ¡¿Por qué no puedo salir en mi versión hermosa?!-

-Porque la gente se asustaría.- Replicó Tim.

Jack hizo un gesto de enojo torciendo la boca y se señaló a sí mismo.

-Jack, no me digas que no eres su amigo, hazlo por él, no ves que está muy solito, pobre. Además si tiene un par de amigas tendrás algo que comer.-

Jack se encogió de hombros y relajó su gesto, y apuntó hacía Brian a modo de darle la razón.

-Bien, vamos a enumerar los pasos para el plan de Sl…- Fue interrumpido por Tim que escuchó que ya venías.

-No, después hablamos.- Dijo en un susurró a Brian. Todos se callaron haciendo un silencio sepulcral.

Tú llegaste sin saber ni pio de lo que hablaban, les sonreíste y preguntaste:

-¿Por qué tan callados?-

-Hum… estábamos haciendo… este… viendo…- Balbuceó Tim.

-Estábamos viendo…- Siguió Brian.

-¡PORNO! ¡Estábamos viendo porno!- Dijo Jeff exaltado.

Todos se facepalmearon en su mente al tiempo que daban las gracias a Jeff en su interior en vez de tener que buscar la excusa más estúpida: estábamos viendo el vecindario. Tú arqueaste una ceja y reíste un poco.

-¡Bah! ¡Los chicos y su porno! ¿Es que ustedes jamás se separan de él?- Preguntaste bromeando. Todos se miraron entre sí con los ojos bien abiertos. Jack negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Volviste a reír.

-Jack los ha delatado a todos. Venga, ¡Vamos!- Les apuraste animada.

Todos subieron al auto de Brian. Brian y Jeff delante, y tú en medio de Jack y Tim. Jeff le subió al volumen del estéreo, con la canción _Whiskey in a jar _de _Metallica_. Mientras hacían el trayecto al centro de la ciudad tú observaste las casitas de madera en donde vivía la gente, eran pequeñas, pero se veían bastante agradables, con amplios pequeños jardines recubiertos de flores.

Llegaron a la plaza donde estuviste el día anterior. Todos se bajaron y Jack tendió una mano para ayudarte.

-Gracias.- Musitaste.

-La primera parte que quizá debamos mostrarte es el centro, ahí es donde prácticamente inició todo.- Dijo Brian.

-Yo sólo quiero un jodido helado.- Musitó Jeff dándole un sorbo a una botella que sólo dios sabe qué tenía.

-¡Jeff, suelta esa cosa! ¡Dámela, ahora!- Le gritó Tim a Jeff.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver, Sutton!- Replicó Jeff llamando a Tim por su apellido.

-Si eso quieres.- Le respondió Tim antes de lanzarlo al suelo de un empujón.

-¡Tú, hijo de puta! ¡Ayúdame a quitarle esta mierda a Jeff!- Le gritó Tim a Brian.

Brian le arrebató la botella de las manos. Tim dejó a Jeff libre al tiempo que se echaba a correr junto con Brian para escapar de Jeff. Brian le lanzó la botella a Jack. Jack levantó la tapa y olisqueó un poco. Hizo una seña a Brian y a Tim. Entonces comprendiste: la botella contenía tequila, y quizá Jeff tuviera un problema con el alcohol.

En cuanto Jeff alcanzó a Brian y Tim se dio una lamida en las dos manos y con cada una le dio un golpe a Brian y a Tim.

-¡JACK, DAME ESA BOTELLA! ¡AHORA!-

Jack negó con la cabeza, te lanzó la botella a ti y se echó a correr. Tú guardaste la botella en tus bolsillos, pero Jeff corrió hacia ti para intentar quitártela y comprendiste que no se detendría para quitártela. Entonces pensaste rápido y guardaste el pequeño frasco en un lugar donde una persona normal no se atrevería a buscar: los pechos de una chica.

Guardaste rápidamente el frasquito debajo de tu blusa, entre tus pechos. Hiciste una "cara de neko" y levantaste tus dos dedos de en medio a Jeff.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Eso no vale!- Te reprochó Jeff.

-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale nenita.- Acariciaste su cabeza como si fuera un perro: -Amigo, tú en serio tienes un problema. Te seré sincera; cuando llegas a ese punto, eres un alcohólico.-

-Qué dulce. Me pregunto por qué el te eligió.- Musitó Jeff en lo bajo para que no lo escucharas.

-¿Quién me eligió?- Preguntaste confundida, SÍ lo habías escuchado.

-Eh…- Jeff se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

-Este... hmm... hum…- Balbuceó Tim.

-¿Qué me dirías si te digo que tenemos un amigo interesado en ti?- Soltó Brian sin rodeos. Tú te sorprendiste.

-Dile a tu amigo que es muy dulce, pero estoy comprometida con un chico increíble. Se llama Steve.- Le respondiste a Brian enseñándole el anillo de los linternas verdes de piedras preciosas.

-Hmm… está bien. Pero conociéndolo, no se detendrá. No hasta conquistarte.-

-Dile que lo intente, no le será fácil.- Brian sonrió de lado, algo misteriosamente. Jeff rió por lo bajo, Jack sonrió abierta y macabramente, y Tim sólo permaneció con el semblante serio. Algo tramaban… no le diste importancia y proseguiste.

-Bien, ¿Qué no iban a mostrarme el pueblo?-

-Oh, claro. Bien, primero el centro y el ayuntamiento.-

-Vale.- Dijiste.

Recorrieron unas horas el lugar, no era tan pequeño. Tú te detuviste en tiendas de ropa, de cómics, de videojuegos, alguna que otra donde vendían mangas, de música… y Jeff compró su helado, Tim compró un par de mangas y Brian un par de cómics, mientras que Jack un disco de Arctic Monkeys: "Favourite worst nightmare", y se la pasó cantando "Brianstorm" y "Do me a favour". Pasaron por el famoso "Museo de la madera". Jeff se durmió en medio del museo del aburrimiento y tuvieron que salir. La gente te decía que los bosques de Forks, además de ser famosos por la pesca de agua dulce, también eran conocidos por presenciar mitos increíbles. Decidiste que terminarías de leer ese libro en cuanto pudieras. También pasaron por el hospital donde supuestamente trabajaba Carlise Cullen en el libro Crepúsculo. Tú casi gritaste como la _faangirl_ loca de Crepúsculo que eras, más bien eras _"Twilighter"_. Cuando llegó el momento de irse, ya eran las ocho de la noche. Brian te llevó a tu casa y te despediste de todos. Antes de irte le preguntaste a Brian:

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amigo?-

-Lo conocerás pronto, a su debido tiempo.- Te contestó. La respuesta te desconcertó por completo. Antes de que pudieras siquiera preguntar algo más, Brian ya había pisado el acelerador y arrancado.

Llegaste a tu habitación y te diste un baño. Te pusiste una blusa azul de tirantes y unos shorts del mismo color, pero más claro. Ibas a encargar una pizza pero viste que tu mamá te dejó un poco de pollo para cenar. Lo calentaste en el microondas y sacaste una botella de _Dr. Pepper_ para acompañar el pollo. Cenaste viendo un anime que te habían recomendado, _High School DxD_. Lo viste, y te sorprendió lo bien calculado que tenía el _ecchi_.

Te fuiste a dormir sin tocar el libro de mitos, algo en tu interior te decía que no debías leerlo.

* * *

-¡No puede ser!- Dijo el Slenderman poniendo las manos en sus sienes.

-Ella tiene novio. No creo que puedas hacer mucho, y si lo matas, ella jamás te perdonará.- Le contestó Brian.

-Tienes razón. Por lo pronto, como mi _Proxy_ debes hacer lo que yo te diga. Quiero que Tim y tú vayan a California a investigar todo lo posible acerca de el novio y los amigos de ella.-

-Necesitamos boletos para el vuelo.-

-Arreglado. Empaquen sus cosas, en 2 horas sale el vuelo.-

-Sí Slender.-

Brian se retiró, dejando a Slenderman solo con sus pensamientos. En eso sus instintos detectan algo… alguien invadió su bosque.

Fue al bosque, sin imaginarse la sorpresa y la noche que tendría. Tú tampoco esperabas esa sorpresa que pronto vendría.

* * *

Y qué les pareció? :3 nos vemos en el otro capítulo :D


	4. Chapter 4

El siguiente capítulo X3 oh si, tiene algo que se podría considerar lemon, así que personas que no les gusten este tipo de cosas por favor saltense hasta donde termine de ser cursiva la letra XD Nos vemos!:D

**Faceless Obsession**

**Capítulo 4**

_Quién sabe por qué razón, pero te animaste a investigar sobre el Slenderman. Fuiste al bosque, debías llevar algo que no usabas comúnmente para que nadie te reconociera. Probarías que eso del Slenderman era una tontería. Algo que comúnmente no llevarías en este pueblo eran faldas o shorts o cosas así. Vestías una falda cortísima en color blanco que a duras penas te cubría el trasero. Te pusiste unas medias que te llegaban a las 3 cuartas partes de los muslos, una blusa de manga larga en color blanco también, y dejaba uno de tus hombros al descubierto, y por último un par de converse blancos._

_Saliste con una linterna de tu casa, así nadie te reconocería. Fuiste al bosque, sin cámara, pues confiabas en que si comprobabas que ese tal Slenderman no existía, la gente confiaría en tu palabra, después de todo, estamos en el siglo XXI y todos son gente civilizada y pensante que no se tragaba esas patrañas, ¿No?_

_Entraste al bosque, confiada en que de la única cosa que tendrías que protegerte era de los lobos._

_Seguiste caminando lo que para ti parecieron horas. Llegaste a un claro en el bosque a descansar, cuando de repente los oíste…_

_Lobos. Su aullido rompió el silencio de la noche. Cada vez sus gruñidos se escuchaban más._

_Iban a por ti. O más bien: corrían hacia ti._

_Asustada, subiste a un árbol. En cuanto subiste los lobos se aparecieron. Rasgaban con esas garras hambrientas por rasgar tu carne y alimentarse de ella. Saltaban a ver si podían aunque sea conseguir un pedacito de tu piel. No sabías cuánto más podrías resistir, tarde o temprano la rama donde te subiste se caería, y ellos eran capaces de esperar toda la noche por su comida._

_Y escuchaste un crujido…_

_La rama donde te apoyaste se cayó, dejándote sola en el suelo, con rasguños, moratones y una horda de lobos. Y sobre todo, desprotegida._

_Gruñeron y se acercaron, uno de rasguñó. Gemiste de dolor al ver tu sangre fluir y la herida quemar. Uno te quiso dar un mordisco, pero por suerte lo esquivaste._

_No sabías cuánto tiempo más aguantarías, estabas acorralada a su merced._

_Cuando creíste que todo estaba perdido, algo tomó a una loba de la manada y la agitó en el aire, llamando la atención de la manada. Viste ese algo, era algo parecido al blanco, largo, y parecía un… ¿Tentáculo?_

_Luego otro tentáculo tomó uno de los extremos de la loba y poco a poco la fue separando en dos hasta que la mató. Tú hiciste un esfuerzo para no vomitar. La manada entera huyó despavorida. En cuanto viste qué era lo que causó ese alboroto tu sangre se hizo de plomo, tus huesos de piedra y tu respiración se dificultó._

_Era el Slenderman._

_Él te ofreció una mano caballerosamente para ayudarte a levantarte, pero tú cubriste tu cabeza con tus manos a modo de protección, creíste que te haría algo._

_Él dijo tu nombre, casi como un… ¿Suspiro?_

_-No te haré daño. Te lo prometo.- Habló. En eso te diste cuenta de que su descripción no era como el libro o los creepypastas. No tenía ojos, había una sombra de lo que era su nariz, pero SÍ tenía boca, una con dientes afilados. No medía tanto, se te antojaba que su altura era unos 2 metros y medio. Portaba un traje con una corbata roja, y su complexión era parecida a la de un humano, sólo que mucho más delgado, y su piel era blanca en su totalidad._

_Aún así pensaste que mentía, ¡Había matado a tantos niños y familias enteras!_

_-Te prometo que no te haré daño, sólo quiero ayudarte. Palabra de honor.- Dijo levantando su mano izquierda y poniendo la derecha en donde suponías estaba su negro y cruel corazón, casi como si te estuviera dando su palabra._

_Decidiste hacerle caso, si no arriesgas no ganas. Él te ayudó a levantarte y tú con cuidado te sacudiste la falda. Viste el zarpazo que te dio el lobo; sangraba y ardía como la mierda._

_-Hay que limpiar esta herida o podría infectarse.- Te dijo. Asentiste aún sin palabras por lo que estaba pasando._

_Él tomó tu mano y tú te dejaste llevar por él, como si fueras un pececito al agua o una hoja al viento, con total confianza, como si fuera una persona que conocieras desde hace mucho tiempo o le tuvieras mucha confianza._

_Llegaron a una casa. Era enorme, en parte te recordaba a la mansión de "Luigi's mansion". Era negra, y parecía castillo en una parte ya que poseía un observatorio que se veía más como una torre de esos castillos de la época medieval._

_Entraron a la casa; un silencio sepulcral reinaba en ella. Él fue a lo que tú suponías era un baño y vino con un par de bolitas de algodón limpio y agua oxigenada. Puso un poco del líquido en el algodón y con todo el cuidado del mundo rasgó tu blusa para poder aplicar el dicho desinfectante en tu brazo. Te quejaste un poco, pero su roce era delicado, como si estuviera tratando con la mismísima reina de Inglaterra._

_-¿Te duele?- Preguntó delicadamente._

_-Sólo un poquito.- Respondiste con un hilo de voz. Fue entonces cuando sus largos dedos fueron aún más delicados con la piel que curaban. Cuando terminó enrolló una venda en donde tenías el zarpazo, alrededor de tu brazo. Quién sabe por qué, pero le sonreíste cuando terminó, haciendo que esa boca de dientes afilados también sonriera de manera cálida y afectuosa, ¿Acaso le agradabas?_

_-Veo que el asunto te ha dejado un poco consternada, ¿Quieres dar un pequeño paseo por el bosque?-_

_Slenderman te inspiraba confianza, así que accediste. Se levantaron del sillón, volviste a tomar su mano y salieron por la puerta._

_Caminaron un largo rato hasta llegar a un claro del bosque más iluminado al que te atacaron los lobos, era en cierta manera más reconfortante, la luz de la luna lo iluminaba, y se veían muchas estrellas desde allí._

_¿Pero por qué no te mataba?_

_-Slenderman…- Dijiste con un hilillo de voz. El pareció reaccionar aunque tu tono de voz fuera bajísimo y agudo._

_-Mis amigos me llaman Slender o Slendy, llámame así si quieres, ¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Yo… ¿Por qué no muestras interés en matarme?-_

_-No sé cómo expresarlo.-_

_-Hazlo con acciones. Mueve las manos, gestos, así decía mi abuela que era más sencillo.-_

_-Espero y no te molestes por mi intento de explicación.-_

_Antes de que siquiera pudieras reaccionar a la última oración, Slender tomó tu rostro y unió sus labios con los tuyos. A pesar de que eran increíblemente fríos, tú sentías una enorme calidez por lo que era ese beso. Lejos de lo que tú esperabas como reacción, correspondiste al beso._

_La intensidad del beso fue creciendo, hasta que sus labios se movían a un solo compás. Se separaron y viste a donde suponías deberían estar sus ojos._

_-Creo que ya entiendo Slendy.- Dijiste antes de volver a besarlo._

_Si Slenderman pudiera sonrojarse, lo haría. El beso se acrecentó, prácticamente se devoraban con los labios. Tú pusiste tus brazos alrededor de su cuelo, con mucho esfuerzo ya que te ganaba en altura, y él con sus largos y delgados brazos rodeó tu cintura. Sentiste la lengua de él queriendo entrar a gritos. Tú sin dudar ni un segundo lo dejaste entrar. Sus lenguas se enredaron, sin duda el momento sería efímero, pero inolvidable. A pesar de que sus labios se vieran mal, eran más suaves que una almohada. Y cuando menos lo esperaste, él se encontraba subiendo sus largos y delgados dedos por tu espalda, acariciándola, y tú estremeciéndote a su roce._

_Con cuidado comenzaste a desabrochar su corbata roja, y la tiraste por ahí. Quitaste el saco de encima, dejándolo en una camiseta de botones blanca. Slender comenzó a despojarte de tu blusa. Él se separó para admirarte, y regresó a tu boca. Después sus besos comenzaron a desplazarse por el lado derecho de tu rostro y llegaron a tu oreja, donde sentiste los afilados dientes del Slenderman morder tu lóbulo, haciéndote gemir un poco. Bajó a tu cuello, lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando lo que estuviera a su alcance, haciéndote gemir aún más._

_Sin darte cuenta te encontrabas sentada en su regazo, con una pierna a cada lado de su torso. Mientras él besaba tu cuello desabrochaste los botones de su camiseta con destreza y la deslizaste por sus brazos, dejando su torso al descubierto. Aunque era muy delgado, tenía un torso algo marcado. Te sonrojaste mucho. Sus dedos pasaban por tu espalda hasta que se encontraron con el broche de tu sujetador. Sentías que cada lugar que tocaba con sus dedos quemaba, abrasaba, ardía, pero de una manera que no podías describir. Te gustaba la sensación._

_Sentiste el frío aire de la noche cuando Slendy te quitó por completo el sujetador, dejando tus pechos al descubierto. Él seguía besando tu cuello con lentitud, tú gemías de vez en cuando. Slender bajó su camino de besos hacia la nueva piel descubierta de tus pechos, besando y lamiendo lo que podía. Tú gemías aún más. Tu cabeza era un nudo de emociones, ¿Cordura? ¿Locura? ¿Qué rayos era eso? Al parecer lo único que podías confirmar era que tu sentido común se había ido a la mierda._

_Mientras Slender pasaba su lengua por tu ardiente piel, jugueteaba con sus manos en tu abdomen, haciéndote gemir por más. Te diste una reprimenda mentalmente._

_Sus manos comenzaron a bajar a un lugar más privado, justo debajo de tu falda blanca. Pensaste que había sido una mala idea. A la próxima que investigases algo irías con un cosplay de Gray Fullbuster o algo así. Sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con tus entrepiernas, masajeando de vez en cuando. Tus gemidos eran incontrolables. Volvió a besarte en los labios mientras jugueteaba contigo. Lentamente comenzó a bajar tu falda hasta que sólo quedaste en un par de braguitas negras. Mientras te besaba con sus dedos acarició tus largas y sedosas piernas. Tú te sentías a su merced. Mientras te besaba y te acariciaba con suma precisión tus piernas tú pasaste las manos por su torso. Si pudiera sonrojarse, lo haría. Tu simple toque encendía los sentidos de ese monstruo que mataba por diversión. Eres algo a lo que simplemente no podía asociar con la palabra asesinato. Desabrochaste el botón de su pantalón, bastante sonrojada. Él se dio cuenta y terminó tu trabajo. Los dos estaban en simples interiores, pero no por mucho tiempo. Se separó de tus labios, dejando un hilo de saliva como único enlace entre sus bocas. Se veía un poco de sudor entre sus cuerpos. Él sonrió al ver tu desconcierto. No tenías idea de cuándo un simple beso había pasado a esto._

_Con cuidado te recostó en la hierba, usando su propio cuerpo como un obstáculo para que salieras de su agarre. Tú no mostraste resistencia, todo lo contrario, lo hallabas… seductor, tentativo para ti. Comenzó a besarte apasionadamente de nuevo, como si no pudiera vivir sin ti. Tú pasaste las manos por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus hombros, donde dejaste descansar tus manos para que él pudiera hacer lo que tenía planeado. Pasó sus manos por tus piernas de nuevo, y llegó a tus bragas. Sin pensarlo metió uno de sus dedos por debajo de las bragas hasta llevarlo hasta tu húmeda y cálida entrada. Gemiste fuerte por eso. Slendy sonrió un poco, la sonrisa era seductora. Lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos, haciéndote gemir. Lo sacó con lentitud, y luego lo volvió a introducir, haciéndote gemir más. Los movimientos se repitieron por unos minutos hasta que sentiste una sensación en tu abdomen bajo, un calor abrasador. Te correrías tarde o temprano. Y pasó; te corriste en sus dedos. Era una sensación muy placentera para ti, como tocar una parte del cielo. Él rio por lo bajo, muy seductoramente. Te sonrojaste más, ¿Cómo podías estar pensando eso acerca de él? ¿Cómo era posible que hallaras su risa seductora?_

_Se llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios y probó tu sabor. No podías creer lo pervertido que era ese monstruo, sin duda se iría al infierno. Pero tú te irías con él al infierno…_

_No._

_No podías irte con él. Tenías a alguien más… habías olvidado su nombre. Se llamaba Steve si mal no recordabas. Separaste a Slender de tu cuerpo._

_-Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.- Le comunicaste._

_-Si es por él, te prometo que jamás se enterara.-_

_-No, no puedo traicionarlo. Simplemente no puedo.-_

_-Pero él ya lo hizo. No peleó por ti. Vamos…- Su tono era como el de un niño que te suplicaba por un dulce. Tierno, inocente…_

_Te ibas a arrepentir de esto._

_Lo volviste a besar, juntando sus cuerpos de nuevo._

_Bajó tus bragas con lentitud. Temblaste al sentir el frío en tu piel._

_Slendy te contempló por unos instantes. Eras imposible para él, como una muñeca de porcelana, como algo imposible de conseguir para él, una estrella, un ángel caído del cielo. Cuando menos lo esperaste los dos estaban desnudos, en medio del bosque, a la luz de la luna... el problema era que el momento estaba siendo acompañado por un hombre largo y delgado que mataba por diversión._

_Te besó notando que estabas pensando mucho las cosas._

_Poco a poco se fueron uniendo._

_Lo sentiste dentro de ti. No eras virgen como para sentir dolor, por lo tanto los dos gimieron cuando entraron en contacto. Al instante comenzó a moverse mientras te besaba. Dentro y fuera… con cada roce tú gemías de placer, y él también. Te abrazaste a él. Siguieron moviéndose, y llegó un momento en que tú solicitaste que aumentara el ritmo. Él respondió a tu solicitud aumentando el ritmo y la fuerza de sus embestidas, aumentando también los gemidos de ambos. Enredaste las piernas alrededor de su cintura y comenzaste a moverte al ritmo de él. Siguieron así un rato, disfrutando la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de sus besos y caricias. Sentiste otra vez ese calor abrasador en la parte baja del vientre. Él comenzó a besar tu cuello y dejó un mordisco marcado con sus afilados dientes para después volver a besarte_

_Lo que menos esperabas es que los dos llegaran al mismo tiempo. Te corriste y sentiste algo correr dentro de ti. Slenderman salió de tu interior y se recostó a tu lado._

_El no mostraba señales de cansancio o dificultad para respirar. Contrario a él, tú respirabas agitadamente. _

_Él tomó tu mano y tú te recostaste en su hombro al lado de él, con una pierna enredada alrededor de su cintura y una mano en su pecho._

_Entonces él lo supo; tú eras la indicada. A ti te buscaba desde hacía años, cientos de años. Tú serías suya, no importaba nada. Haría todo lo posible, y lo imposible también, para que tú lo amaras._

* * *

Despertaste agitada y con una sensación de calor en la parte baja del vientre. Ese había sido uno de los sueños más eróticos que tuviste en toda tu vida. Ya eran alrededor de las 8 de la mañana. Te levantaste a darte un baño, te sentías algo sucia después de soñar semejantes cosas, ¡Y con el Slenderman! ¿Acaso estabas tan loca para soñar eso? No le contarías a nadie del sueño, ni a Steve. Cuando te viste en el espejo casi te da un ataque…

Tenías una mordida en el cuello, la misma donde te mordió el Slenderman en el sueño. Automáticamente te asustaste y viste a tu alrededor. En tu mesa de noche había una nota junto a una margarita. Fuiste a por ella y la leíste, decía tu nombre y lo siguiente:

"_Mi adorada…_

_No te asustes. Lo que pasó ayer no fue un sueño, es sólo otra señal…_

_Otra señal que demuestra que eres mía, o lo serás…_

_Iré por ti. Seré lo que tú quieres que sea: tú amigo, tu amante, tu hermano, tu padre, tu compañero, lo que desees. _

_Espérame, estaré allí para protegerte._

_-Slenderman"_

Entonces te asustaste más. Lo de ayer no nada más había sido un sueño. Había sido de verdad, había sucedido realmente. Te sorprendiste de ti misma.

Lo habías hecho con el Slenderman, y la peor parte es que te había gustado.

* * *

Y? cómo salió este horrible intento de lemon?! Q-Q horrible verdad? ToT bueno, actualizaré la próxima vez, osea la próxima semana :P esperenme babies XD hasta luego!

Dejen reviews! Y agradezco mucho a las personas que leen este fanfic, que dejaron review, que lo pusieron en fav, follow, etc. en serio les agradezco!

Hasta luego!:3


	5. Chapter 5

Hermosas criaturitas de deohs perdónenme! D': las tareas me tienen hasta el gorro, no me culpen ni me peguen a mí, sino al maestro Burgara XD que me ha dejado tarea x3 pero ñeee... lo haré mañana en clase .u. disfruten!:) y gracias por comentar, darle en favoritos, etc. Gracias!

**Faceless Obsession**

**Capítulo 5**

Han pasado dos meses desde ÉSE incidente en el bosque. En unos días te dijiste a ti misma que lo olvidarías, pero no fue así. A pesar de eso mostrabas una máscara de indiferencia con todo el mundo. A veces Brian, Tim o Jeff iban por ti, y te preguntaban cosas como "¿Has hablado con tu novio?" o "¿¡AÚN NO HAN TERMINADO!?", pero lo más probable era que preguntaran para darle ánimos a su amigo. Pero se decepcionaría si supiera que tuviste sexo con el Slenderman y que te gustó, y peor aún, que últimamente estabas teniendo sueños eróticos con él, pero estos sí eran sueños… no como aquel día.

De nuevo te convertiste en la reina de la escuela, siempre las de la facultad de diseño de modas, las de teatro o las que entrenaban para animadoras profesionales eran las totales reinas de la escuela. En esas dos semanas le dejaste bien en claro a Santana O'Shea que tú mandabas, no ella. En una semana la hiciste la mayor rechazada social que pudo haber existido en toda la tierra. Y te habías hecho ya un grupo, las 5 populares. Tú liderabas el grupo. Tu mano derecha era Nancy, estudiante de música, amante de Nirvana y del rock alternativo, de cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes, pálida y usaba mucho delineador, era delgada, de pechos grandes y piernas delgadas, pero no esqueléticas. Era muy bonita. La tercera al mando, y que siempre iba a tu izquierda cuando caminaban juntas, era Sophie. Entrenaba para ser animadora profesional, era dulce, inocente, de cabellos rizados y rubios como si fueran de oro, y hermosos ojos color avellana, era muy delgada y de cuerpo trabajado, y era en quien siempre confiabas. Ella era la única que sabía acerca de tu sucio secreto con el Slenderman. También había dos chicas más, Amy, estudiante en diseño de modas como tú, era una gran amiga también, y Krista, estudiante de actuación. Era dramática, bipolar y algunas veces yandere, pero así la querías.

Estabas tan concentrada en tus pensamientos que ni siquiera notaste que el maestro te había llamado por tu apellido.

-¿Si profesor?- Respondiste.

-Si estoy usando para una reunión un conjunto en su mayoría negro y una persona me dice que parece que voy a ir un funeral, ¿Qué le respondería?-

-Que el negro es sinónimo de elegancia…-

-Moda impuesta por…-

-Gabrielle Madeimoselle, también conocida como Coco Chanel.-

-Excelente. Pero mi clase no nada más se aprueba con eso, más le vale poner mucha atención, tiene potencial, la he visto, no lo desaproveche. Ahora preste atención.-

Sonreíste y asentiste tímidamente. Amy y tú eran las mejores de la facultad. El maestro siguió su explicación y tú pusiste mucha atención. Se dio el timbre, para tu facultad, las de tus amigas y algunas otras facultades, era la hora en que se les permitía salir a almorzar. Tomaste el brazo de Amy y sonreíste. Las dos corrieron a música a buscar a Nancy, y después las tres buscaron a Sophie. Una vez que la hallaron las 4 planeaban ir a Krista, pero ella se apareció primero. Rieron por su repentina aparición y fueron al estacionamiento a buscar el auto de Nancy. Te preguntaste cómo era que hubiera tantos estudiantes, si la población de Forks no rebasaba ni las 10'000 personas. Como si Krista te hubiera leído la mente, te respondió:

-Vienen de los pueblos vecinos también.- Krista hizo un gesto dramático como si se fuera a desmayar: -Pero deberían hacerla más grande o habrá sobrepoblación.-

Reíste. Y cuando ibas a caminar hacia donde Nancy las esperaba, tropezaste con alguien.

-¡Lo siento!- Dijiste apenada. Viste a la persona con quien tropezaste y te sorprendiste. Era Tim.

-¿¡Tim!?-

El hizo un gesto parecido al meme de "¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?!" y después te sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ya no habías terminado de estudiar?- Le preguntaste sorprendida. Él se levantó y te ofreció una mano para ayudarte, la cual aceptaste.

-Acabo de empezar una maestría en parapsicología.-

-¡Ay! ¡¿No son esos locos que estudian lo sobrenatural?!- Exclamó Krista sin rodeos.

-Deberías ser más educada Krista…- Recomendó Sophie.

-Pues sí, somos esos raros que estudiamos lo sobrenatural. Y créanme, eso está en todos lados.-

Tim estrechó tu mano despidiéndose.

-Te dejo, o si no llego tarde, ¡Oh cierto! Brian y yo necesitamos hablar contigo.- Te dijo Tim.

Levantaste una ceja.

-Haight, Sutton… ¿Qué rayos planean?-

-Pregúntale a él. A mí ni me mires.- Hizo un gesto con la mano y corrió al edificio.

Reíste y subiste al auto con las chicas. Se dirigieron a un restaurante de comida italiana, eran alrededor de las 12 y nadie había desayunado. Pidieron un par de pizzas y refrescos de dieta para todas. Cuando viste pasar a alguien conocido… esa polera, el cabello… te parecía conocido. Después caíste en la cuenta de que era Jeff.

-¿Por qué te le quedas viendo tanto?- Te preguntó Nancy.

-Oh, es un conocido.-

-¿¡Conocido!? ¡Eres privilegiada!-

-¿Privilegiada?-

-Ese chico, Jeff muy de vez en cuando se aparece por al pueblo. Vive con otros locos, como él. Nadie sabe de dónde vino o su pasado, ni por qué se fue, y vive con Brian Haight, Timothy Sutton y un chico llamado Jack, que es ciego. No se le acercan a nadie del pueblo, y son muy serios. Es como… si ellos fueran los Cullen de Crepúsculo, pero son sólo hombres, y mucho más guapos.- Dijo Krista.

-Yo lo único que sé es que ese tarado es guapísimo.- Añadió Amy.

Todas rieron. Cuando menos te lo esperaste alguna mano tomó tu hombro y oliste una calada exhalada de cigarrillo. Cuando volteaste a ver viste que era Jeff.

-Oh, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tim te ha dicho que queremos hablar contigo, ¿No?-

-Sólo me dijo que Brian y él querían hablar conmigo.-

-Pues bien, Jack y yo también queremos hablar contigo. Los conozco bien, ¿No te han dicho hora verdad?-

-No.-

-A las ocho en la entrada del bosque.- Dijo seco.

-Bien, ahí estaré.-

-Más te vale.- Te dedicó una mirada fulminante, y después sonrió.

-Todavía estoy resentido de que me hallas quitado mi tequila.-

-Siendo sincera, parecías alcohólico.-

Él rió.

-Eres demasiado sincera, a veces eso te puede traer problemas.- Te advirtió sombrío: -No importa, nos vemos.-

Se fue de allí con unas bolsas que sabías que contenían: algunas bebidas alcohólicas y cigarrillos.

Las chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta. Amy, Krista, Nancy y Sophie, ninguna sabía qué decir.

-Oigan chicas, se les va a meter una mosca.- Dijiste riendo. Ellas reaccionaron y rieron también. Terminaron con la pizza y pidieron la cuenta. Se dividieron el pago y regresaron a clases.

El día transcurrió normal, se citaron para el día siguiente en el centro comercial y se despidieron antes de partir a sus hogares. Tus padres no estaban en casa, habían salido a un viaje de negocios, al lejano oriente; Mongolia, China y Japón. No regresarían en al menos 6 meses, aunque te mandaban dinero todos los días, pues sabían que ya podías estar sola unos meses.

Te sentías agotada, fuiste a por ingredientes y te hiciste un sub con todo lo que encontraste en el refrigerador y tomaste una coca-cola de dieta. Te sentaste a ver televisión un rato, y viste que estaban pasando una buena película de terror. En cuanto terminaste de comer sentiste tu cuerpo y tus párpados pesados, y en menos de lo que podías decir "dormida" ya te encontrabas en ese estado soñoliento. Sin querer, tuviste una especie de recuerdo, pero que jamás en tu vida habías recordado o tan siquiera sabías que pasó.

"_Te encontrabas en casa de tus abuelos. Toda tu familia se había repartido por los países de habla hispana, menos tú y tus padres que todavía no habían emigrado a los Estados Unidos, y seguían viviendo en la ciudad de México, y la casa de tus abuelos se encontraba al sur de México, cerca de Guatemala y Belice. Había una reunión familiar, y tus tíos que vivían en España, tus tías que se habían mudado a Argentina, tus primas que vivían hasta Venezuela… todos juntos. Tus tíos Mario y Jennifer ahora tenían una acento muy gallego, tus tías Sara y Carla usaban palabras como "Ché", "Vos" o "Sos", y en realidad, todos habían cambiado un poco, incluso tú, aunque para ese entonces todavía no te habías mudado a USA. Estabas jugando con tus primos al escondite, y a ti te tocaba esconderte ahora. Cuando determinaron que tu prima Paula debía contar hasta sesenta lentamente, todos se alegraron y corrieron a esconderse. Tú te escondiste en el patio trasero, que daba a una reserva tropical, una selva, ahí nadie te encontraría. No te importó que tu abuela te dijera que no debías hacer eso. Corriste y corriste hasta perderte en la espesura de la selva, y por fin hallaste el escondite perfecto, detrás de una roca._

_Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que escuchaste el crujir de una rama. Te asustaste pero también te envalentonaste, y saliste de tu escondite. Lo que viste de dejó pasmada._

_Era un hombre alto, delgado y con corbata roja como la sangre. No tenía rostro ni algún cabello en la cabeza, sólo la sombra de lo que era una nariz, y una boca de dientes afilados que te sonreía maliciosamente, pero que por la edad no pudiste ver que su sonrisa era macabra._

_-¿Qué pasa señor? ¿Se ha perdido? ¿Qué hace aquí?- Preguntaste con tu vocecita chillona._

_El hombre no te respondía._

_-Señor, si no me dice qué pasa no sé cómo puedo ayudarlo.-_

_Nada, aún seguía en silencio._

_-Yo…- Lo escuchaste hablar: -Yo… en realidad no sé por qué estoy aquí.-_

_Tú reíste, no podías creer lo distraído que era el señor._

_-¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Quiere jugar con nosotros?-_

_El hombre estaba atónito. No podía creer que tú no salieras corriendo al verlo, o no le tuvieras miedo._

_-Me llamo Slenderman. Y me temo, querida niña, que si juego con ustedes, algunos me tendrán miedo, y pienso también que tus padres me tendrán miedo.-_

_-Entonces podemos jugar aquí.- Tú tocaste su brazo y saliste corriendo._

_-¡Las traes!-_

_Él sacó uno de sus tentáculos, que usó para tocar tu hombro con suavidad._

_-Ahora tú las traes.-_

_Corriste de nuevo, pero cuando estabas a punto de tocarlo, desapareció, y apareció de nuevo detrás de un árbol._

_-Vamos, atrápame.- Dijo sonriendo. A diferencia de la primera sonrisa, esta era diferente, sincera, feliz._

_Se la pasaron toda la tarde jugando juntos, hasta que oscurecó._

_-¡Oh no! ¡Ha oscurecido! ¡Mi abuela dice que si me quedo hasta tarde la llorona va a venir por mí!-_

_-Entonces será mejor que te vayas. Por cierto pequeña, jamás supe tu nombre, ¿Podrías decírmelo?-_

_Le dijiste tu nombre._

_-Mucho gusto, espero y nos volvamos a encontrar de nuevo, señorita.- Dicho esto te fuiste corriendo a casa de tus abuelos._

_Cuando regresaste, viste que tu madre tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y en cuanto te vio corrió a abrazarte. Te preguntaron exaltados qué estuviste haciendo sola en la reserva, a lo que respondiste que estuviste jugando un rato con Slenderman. Les contaste todo, pero tu prima Francia te llamó loca, y tus padres se veían alarmados. Tu abuelo te preguntó si no comiste algo extraño en la reserva, y dijiste que no. Cenaste tacos hechos por tu abuela y te fuiste a dormir._

Despertaste agitada, sudando en frío y pálida. Así que no acababas de conocer al Slenderman… te sorprendiste y te asustaste, y por fin hallaste una razón lógica a que él se encaprichara contigo. Recordaste también que después de ese día jamás lo volviste a ver, bueno, hasta que ustedes dos intimaron…

Viste el reloj, eran las siete y media, tenías sólo media hora para bañarte, cambiarte, maquillarte e irte al bosque.

Te diste un baño poniendo como medidor de tiempo la canción _Friday Night_ de Katy Perry. Te cambiaste usando de medidor _The lazy song _de Bruno Mars y la canción _California Girls _de Katy Perry. Te maquillaste con la canción _Material girl _de Madonna y te fuiste tomando tu bolso y algunas cosas que quizá necesitarías.

Subiste a tu auto y partiste al bosque. Estacionaste tu auto en un claro y bajaste, te encontraste con Tim, vistiendo una chaqueta amarilla, con Brian usando una chaqueta naranja, con Jeff, con el gorro de su polera hasta arriba, (aunque aún así sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad) y con Jack, usando sus lentes oscuros, pantalones de mezclilla muy oscuros, y una chaqueta negra.

-¿Para qué me llamaron?- Preguntaste.

-Tiene que ver con nuestro, em… amigo, quiere verte, pero dice que se siente muy feo como para mostrarse frente a ti, así que dice que quiere que vayas, pero sólo si prometes no asustarte.- Dijo Tim.

-¿Asustarme? ¿Por qué debería asustarme? Además, les repito, yo ya tengo a Steve chicos.-

-Dice que lo conozcas, y que si aún así quieres seguir con Steve entenderá. Dice que lo que le falta de guapo lo compensa su… eh… personalidad.- Te replicó Brian.

Hubo alguna risita por parte de Jeff al terminar Brian, pero no le diste importancia y accediste. Caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar a una casa enorme, parecía castillo, y de repente te dio un escalofrío al asociarlo con algo más…

Era la casa donde Slenderman te había desinfectado y vendado las heridas, antes de… emm… tu sabes.

Comenzaste a ponerte pálida y sudar en frío, y no pudiste más con la presión. Se lo contarías a los chicos. Te enjugaste las solitarias lágrimas que habían salido inconscientemente y volteaste a verlos. Cuando lo viste, casi vomitas sangre azul.

Tim, o suponías que era él, llevaba puesta una máscara totalmente blanca, de labios negros, en los ojos estaba bordeado de negro y arriba unas pequeñas cejas. Brian llevaba puesta una máscara negra con ojos y boca naranjas, como si fuera de trapo, y su hoodie hasta arriba, cubriendo su rubio cabello y parte de su frente.

Los dos más perturbantes eran Jack y Jeff.

Jack llevaba una máscara azul en la mano, sin espacio para nada salvo los ojos, y su rostro… era completamente gris oscuro, casi se asemejaba al color que llamabas "gato de Salem", y de sus ojos, o cuencas vacías, salía una sustancia negra asemejada a la tinta.

Y Jeff… no sabías cómo explicarlo. Su piel era la más blanca que pudiste haber visto en tu vida, tan blanca como la luna de esa noche o como las hojas de papel que estarían en tu testamento al día siguiente cuando estos locos te mataran. Su cabello era negro azabache, como el cielo nocturno y sombrío, sus ojos estaban bordeados de negro, y no parpadeaba nunca. En vez de tener unas pupilas normales sólo poseía un pequeño punto negro al centro de sus ojos. Pero lo más perturbante era su sonrisa… una sonrisa psicópata, sombría, más grande que el gato de Cheshire, y no era natural, no. Estaba cortada por lo que tu suponías sería un cuchillo, hasta el final de las mejillas.

Sentías la mirada penetrante de todos sobre ti.

-Creo que hubiera sido más prudente llevarla a casa primero chicos… - Dijo una voz sombría, atrayente y tentadora, como la de Christian Grey.

Cuando diste la vuelta para ver quién era ahora, casi te daba un infarto, y si tuvieras dos corazones, hubiera sido uno doble.

Era Slenderman…

* * *

Bien? qué les ha parecido? Comenten! no puedo dar las gracias personalmente, pero dejen reviews, tarde o temprano los contesto:)

Se portan mal!^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! me extrañaron?:3 yo sí!:D perdón la tardanza, pero las tareas mis chicos :/ quiero agradecer a **Yuya kinomoto**, **magaslayer**, **Ilovedavidguettamusic** y a **ireth14** por comentar! gracias!:') ustedes me hacen continuar con esto!:D Sin más, el capítulo

Para darle más emoción en la primera (la medio "horror", si se le puede llamar así e.e) escuchen Tears don't fall the Bullet for my Valentine, en la parte de "alivio" pueden escuchar A thousand Years de Christina Perri y en la última parte, donde Slender está pensando (Spoiler?! DÓNDE?! XD) escuchen More tha this de One Direction, así es, ONE DIRECTION, antes de que digan "Iughh! Gays!" debo decirles que esa canción es hermosa y le pone un ambiente triste al momento e-e

**Faceless Obsession**

**Capítulo 6**

El Slenderman estaba frente a ti. Tu expresión fue de total asombro, no creías lo que veías. Pero esta rápidamente cambió a horror, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Volviste a voltear a donde se suponía estaban los chicos, que te habían traído a esa trampa a propósito, para "ayudar" a su amigo Slenderman. Dudabas que los llamaras amigos de nuevo, y notaste entonces que ya no estaban. Estabas asustadísima.

Lentamente retrocediste y cuando esperabas correr, el Slenderman caminó hacia ti un poco más rápido y mucho más relajado.

Entonces el horror y la adrenalina se apoderaron de ti y comenzaste a correr a madres del Slenderman hacia el bosque, no importaba a dónde fueras, sólo importaba huir de él.

Las lágrimas de desesperación y miedo surcaban tu rostro. El día de hoy tus planes y sueños de vida se iban a la mierda.

Te habías imaginado terminando la facultad de diseño de modas, graduándote, yéndote a vivir a Paris con Steve, iniciar tu propia casa de modas, casarte con Steve, usar un precioso vestido blanco de novia diseñado por ti, besarlo en el altar, irse de luna de miel, el salvajismo de su noche de bodas, los cómics que leerían después de eso, tu casa de modas se haría famosa, tendrías hijos, te harías vieja y exitosa con Steve (él como dibujante de cómics y manga) y cuando murieras tu nombre pasaría a ser legendario. Pero ya no, ahora tu vida terminaría a manos de un monstruo sin cara, y todo porque no pudiste controlar tus instintos sólo una noche… o quién sabe por qué mierda te seguía.

Seguías llorando y corriendo, pero te topaste con un lago enorme. Te facepalmeaste a ti misma por ser tan tonta _"Forks es famoso por la pesca, hay lagos en todos los bosques"._ Ya no tenías salida. Apoyaste tu espalda en uno de los árboles de alrededor y te sentaste; en posición fetal, con la frente apoyada en las rodillas y los brazos alrededor de tus piernas.

Comenzaste a llorar amargamente. Ya se te había acabado la esperanza. Nada ni nadie te salvaría, y ese monstruo no tendría piedad contigo. Te mataría, y eso no era una opción, era una afirmación, algo que seguro que pasaría.

Escuchaste unos pasos tranquilos llegando hacia ti, levantaste la cabeza y lo viste…

Slenderman, caminaba hacia ti con sus tentáculos bien visibles. El aire y el ambiente entero se tensaron y dirigieron su atención a la entidad.

Te levantaste rápidamente, con miedo.

Sin embargo él extendió su mano hacia ti, pero le diste un manotazo y gritaste asustada. Comenzaste a temblar y soltar aún más lágrimas. No debiste haber hecho eso, ahora tu muerte sería algo afirmativo y tortuoso.

Él volvió a extender su mano, pero te alejaste hasta que tu espalda se topó con otro árbol. Soltaste más lágrimas. Pero Slender no se dio por vencido y tomó tu brazo con delicadeza. Con su mano libre acarició tu mejilla delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo de hacerte daño. Aunque no podías bajar la guardia tan rápido.

-Yo jamás te haría daño. Nunca te haré daño pequeña, ni haré algo que pueda herirte. Jamás, que no se te olvide.- Lo escuchaste decir. Sus palabras eran reconfortantes, cálidas… e incluso cariñosas.

Viste a donde deberían estar sus ojos y al mismo tiempo, alcanzaste a ver una pequeña sonrisa. Sonreíste también y te relajaste. Volviste a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría. Lo abrazaste con fuerza rodeando su torso con tus brazos y hundiendo tu rostro en la parte baja de su pecho, como si temieras perderlo, aferrándote a él. El gesto lo tomó por sorpresa, pero justo después sentiste un par de brazos rodear tu nuca, agregando un pequeño peso sobre tu cabeza, que solo podía significar que Slendy apoyó su cabeza en la tuya a modo de gesto cariñoso.

Lloraste aún más, necesitabas desahogarte. A este paso quedarías seca como desierto. Apretaste su cuerpo contra el tuyo, él podía sentir los latidos de tu corazón acelerado. Sentiste un par de dedos delicados acariciar con lentitud tu espalda y otro par acariciando tus cabellos.

Por un momento te sentiste segura. Aunque la temperatura del tacto fuera fría, tú lo sentías muy cálido.

Por fin dejaste de llorar, pero lo seguiste abrazando. Necesitabas sentirte segura aunque sea unos momentos más. Él hizo ademán de soltarse, pero tú lo seguiste abrazando, haciéndole saber que no querías que se fuera.

Slender te cargó por la cintura, elevándote del suelo. Sentiste que se sentó bajo un árbol, y así era. Justo después hizo que te sentaras en su regazo. Apoyaste ahora tu cabeza en su hombro, y él apoyó su cabeza en la suya. Aún tenías unas pocas lágrimas, que Slender se encargó de limpiar con la punta de sus dedos.

Te besó delicadamente la frente y después te preguntó:

-¿Por qué si no te haré daño aún no me sueltas?-

No sabías qué responder. La verdad es que si te preguntabas a ti misma, no sabrías qué mierda responder. Sólo sabías que ahora el estar cerca de él te reconfortaba de una manera extraña, te hacía sentir protegida, pero no sabías por qué. Decidiste responder con sinceridad.

-Yo… no lo sé. Me siento bien estando cerca de ti, por extraño que parezca.- Respondiste.

Sin previo aviso Slendy juntó sus labios con los tuyos, haciendo que descargas eléctricas recorrieran los cuerpos de ambos. Sentías esa necesidad de sentirlo, por eso correspondiste al beso, tomando su rostro entre tus manos. Él enredó sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura y tú alrededor de su cuello, también enredando sus lenguas con una tortuosa y exquisita lentitud.

Y de repente algo hizo "clic" en tu cabeza… no podías besarlo, porque estaba mal, era algo incorrecto desde el punto de vista de tus valores y moral. Tenías a alguien muy dulce que se llamaba Steve, y no podías engañarlo de esa manera… ni de ninguna manera.

Rápidamente te separaste de él, aún con algo de saliva de ambos en la comisura de tus labios y las respiraciones de ambos entrecortadas.

-Lo siento Slendy, no puedo. En serio lo lamento, pero estoy comprometida.- Dijiste apenada cubriéndote el rostro con las manos, y en el fondo, aunque tú lo negaras, te entristecía el hecho de que besarlo era algo incorrecto.

Slender te sonrió tristemente, sabías que estaba tratando reconfortarte pero que se encontraba triste.

-No importa. Como ya te lo he dicho… yo seré lo que necesites; un hermano, un compañero, un padre, una pareja, un amante, un amigo… lo que tú me digas. Sólo me conformo con estar cerca de ti.- Dijo con su profunda y grave voz.

Sus palabras casi te hacen llorar, pero te contuviste por un pelito de rana calva.

-Necesito un amigo.- Soltaste de tirón y con una dura y áspera franqueza: -A pesar de haber ganado amigos… me siento más sola que nunca en este momento.- Suspiraste melancólicamente y cerraste los ojos justo antes de sentir un par de cálidos brazos rodearte.

-Seré tu amiga pequeña. También los otros 4, no desconfíes de ellos, aunque parezcan y sean unos idiotas.- Te dijo al oído. Reíste un poco por lo que dijo Slender.

Te levantaste de su regazo y le dijiste que te acompañara a la salida. Te acompañó a la puerta y llegaron a tu auto. Besó tu mano y se dio la vuelta para irse, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano.

Cuando ibas a subir a tu auto viste a los chicos, Jack con su máscara azul puesta, Brian y Tim sin sus máscaras y a Jeff con su raro y verdadero aspecto. Se escuchaban pequeñas risitas por parte de Jack, carcajadas de Brian y Tim, y cuando viste a Jeff comprendiste de qué se reían.

Jeff tenía envueltos sus propios brazos alrededor de él, como si se estuviera abrazando a sí mismo. Sólo que sus manos recorrían su propia espalda, y hacía gestos con la cara como si estuviera besando a alguien. Y comprendiste entonces, que el asesino se burlaba de Slender y ti.

-¡OH SÍ! ¡Me encantas Slender! ¡OH SÍ!.- Dijo subiendo los ojos, y de la manera en que hacía los gestos lo comparaste con una chica que tenía sexo que gemía como puta.

-¡YA LO SÉ MALDITO HOMOSEXUAL!- Le gritaste.

Brian, Tim y Jack rompieron a reír en cuanto gritaste eso.

-Jódete.- Te dijo apenado. Corriste hacia ellos y comenzaste a jalar lo que quedaba de las mejillas de Jeff, haciendo que de su cara se crearan gestos apenas visibles de dolor.

-¡Ouch! ¡Ay, ay! ¡Deja mis mejillas!- Te advirtió.

-Awww… a Jeffy no le gusta que le jalen las mejillas.-

-No.- Afirmó con cara de perrito regañado. Tim estaba rojo de la risa, Brian casi se convulsionaba y Jack estaba tirado en el suelo revolcándose y carcajeándose.

-Me has puesto en ridículo.- Te dijo Jeff avergonzado y enojado.

-Lo sé. Así que jódete.-

-Hablando de enchiladas*, mañana los chicos y yo haremos maratón de películas, no sé si te gustaría venir. No, no te mataré. Si te toco aunque sea un poco, Slender me matará de las maneras más sádicas que conozcas.-

-Qué lindo… - Dijiste con sarcasmo: -Pero está bien, iré si prometen no matarme y si Jack promete no comerse mis riñones.-

-Eyeless Jack por favor.- Puntualizó Tim.

-Hasta mañana, entonces.-

Subiste a tu auto y regresaste a casa. Con una sonrisa, un sentimiento de calidez, con culpa, algo de miedo, extrañeza, una poker face, una cara de "WTF!?" y una invitación para ver películas con unos asesinos… qué psicópata sonaba eso.

En serio el Slenderman te quería, o mejor dicho, te amaba. La pregunta era…

¿Lo amabas tú también?

* * *

Slenderman estaba sentado en la cocina de su casa-castillo. Pensaba mientras el agua para su té negro se calentaba, ¿Y en qué pensaba? Nada más ni nada menos que en su encuentro contigo. Pensaba en cómo primero le habías tenido miedo, y después en cómo lo abrazaste sin sentirte cohibida o en riesgo. Él pudo sentir que tú te sentías extrañamente reconfortada en sus brazos. Después Slender pensó en el beso. Slender sabía que te sentías muy culpable por besarlo, y que tenías a Steve, tu elfo de la tierra media.

Pero Steve no era lo que decía ser…

Slender suspiró y apagó el fuego para después servir agua en una taza de té hasta que se llenó a los tres cuartos. Después agregó una cucharada de hojas secas, era té negro. Agregó un chorro de leche hasta que quedó más arriba el té. Por último tomó el tarro de azúcar y le puso 3 cucharadas del dulce contenido antes de darle un par de vueltas a la mezcla con una cuchara. Era demasiado, lo sabía. Pero es que esa noche no podría dormir pensando en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tus ojos, en tu cabello, en el calor de tu cuerpo. Y pensar que cuando era humano jamás se llegó a sentir así. Como iluminado, hipnotizado, por algo que para los otros era insignificante. Para Jeff sólo serías un insecto que debería ser mandado a dormir, para Eyeless Jack sólo serías una fuente de alimento, para sus _proxies _sólo serías un libro, una fuente de información con lo qué conseguir el objetivo de la misión… ¿Pero para Slender? Para Slender eras una estrella llena de luz.

La entidad dio un sorbo a su té antes de suspirar con pesadez.

Estaba roto, ¿Acaso no lo oías? Estaba en un punto muerto, porque tú eras lo único que Slender veía. Era como si bailara solo en una fiesta.

A Slender le hubiera gustado caminar a tu casa y demostrarte todo lo que sentía por ti. Pero sabría que mientras caminara hacia allí agacharía la cabeza porque simplemente no podría mirarte a los ojos y decirte:

"_Cuando él abre sus brazos y te abraza al terminar la noche, simplemente no se siente bien. Porque yo puedo amarte más que eso, y cuando él te dice todo el tiempo cuán importante eres para él yo podría morir por dentro en ese instante. Porque simplemente no se siente bien y yo podría amarte más que eso"_

Pero simplemente las palabras no salían de la boca de Slenderman, por miedo a ser rechazado.

Terminó de beber su té y caminó hacia la entrada de su casa.

Alguien que no eras tú había entrado en su precioso bosque, bebido y con intenciones de profanar su propiedad.

Al menos tendría algo con lo cual distraerse esa noche.

Pero cuando terminara, buscaría una forma de hacerte abrir los ojos y que vieras la falsedad de Steve.

* * *

Dejen review! Ayosh!:3 ajsnfjknd me largo a ver elrubius /._./


End file.
